Starry Night Festivities
by MidNight Raven Star
Summary: The Starry Night Festival is coming up fast and Hikari has yet to find someone to go with. The question is, who? For her, the answer is obvious. But she's to afraid to ask him in the case he rejects her. How will Hikari deal with a dilema like this.


**Hello everyone. If you know me, great nice to see you again. If you don't know me, I'm MidNight Raven Star, though I prefer MNRS. People who do know me, this is one of the one-shots I was talking about. Not one of the originals, no. This came to me while playing HM: AP and Hamilton told me about the Firefly Festival. I have one of the others near completion so I should turn it out soon. Sorry these didn't come out when I planned. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon Animal Parade or anything else that may be mentioned.**

***********

I took a deep breath and let it out quickly. I was nervous. More than nervous, I was scared. What would he say? How should I react if he says yes? How should I react if he says no? These and many other questions raced through my mind as I left my ranch. _Lavender? Check. Tomato? Check. Everything else? Check. _I thought as I checked that I had everything I would need. I could feel my feet starting to take me to Flute Fields and quickly turned around. I couldn't chicken out. This was something I had to do so that he would realize.

As I crossed the bridge to town I felt the wind blow through me. It was cold, but this was the middle of winter. What else should I expect? I looked to my left to the water and stared into the ocean for a minute. I could have stayed there longer, but the cold wind blew harder, as if telling me to hurry. So I did as it instructed, bowing my head in the process. For a brief moment I wondered if it was the Harvest Goddess's doing. Then I shook my head. She wouldn't, would she?

When I looked up I noticed him coming and I froze. My breath caught in my throat and my heart beat faster. I couldn't help but love everything about him. His ambitions for the town. His witty personality. The way his blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the light of the cold sun. Even the cowlick on his head which seemed odd to most people. He wore a thoughtful look, one that seemed to constantly be on his face. His face was turned downward and his eyes clouded and sighed ever so slightly.

I wondered if he heard me sigh as he looked up not even a minute after. "Hikari, good morning," he called politely with a smile. My name seemed to roll off his tongue with ease. It was as though he was the only one who could say it such way. I stood motionless, unsure of what to do. Maybe I should invite him on a walk or something. I knew I should have planned this out last night.

"Ah, um, Gill, how nice to see you this morning." I twiddled my thumbs nervously unsure of what to do now. I wanted to say something more to him, but I was unsure of what. "Um, what are you doing up wandering around town so early? Usually you don't go out until later." I was so stupid. Why did I have any need to ask him what he was doing? What ever he was doing it was his business and his alone.

"I was…going on a walk for some fresh air," he replied with a slight smile. I could tell he must have made it up. He had to think about what to say. Even though I was butting in he still managed to smile, even if it was a small one.

"S-same here," I replied, inwardly cursing my stuttering. "Would you like to continue it with me? Perhaps by Flute Fields?" I surprised myself by not stuttering. Still, I didn't think he would accept the invitation. Either of them. I tried to prepare myself for his answer. After all, I was just a lowly farmer.

"Yes, I would love too," heard him reply. I tried to keep my heart under control as I felt hope rise in my chest. It was only to the walk, but that meant that there was a chance that he would say yes to my other invitation. I saw him walk toward me and my stomach started to swell even larger with butterfly. When he reached me with both started walking toward the Flute Fields. I wasn't sure how they were named that. It was a questioned that bothered me to no ends. But right now I didn't care. With him by my side I felt on top of the world.

We talked about different subjects like what he planned for the town and how the farm was going. When we finally reached the fields I kept telling myself to ask him but I never could. We were too focused on one subject or another for me to get a word in edgewise about the festival. When we finally stopped talking, I opened my mouth to say something but was immediately stopped when I saw the flower that was in bloom. It was my favorite, the snowdrop flower. I was struck by how beautiful it was and how it was able to survive, even in the coldest and most difficult time of the year. Sort of like love.

I could feel his gaze upon me and I blushed, realizing that our conversation had come to a stand still because I was interested in a flower. I quickly looked at him but stopped. I suddenly realized our close proximity that I had failed to notice earlier. "Uh-um…I-I was wo-wondering i-if you wo-would g-go with me to th-the Starry Night Festival?" Inside I was cursing up a storm. All of the stuttering I had done and asking him to go as if I were unsure myself? Terrible. I couldn't believe I had done that. How embarrassing. I could feel my stomach doing back flips. _He's going to turn me down…_

"I don't see why not. I was actually hoping to ask you myself," I heard him mumble, embarrassed like me. I could see a faint pink blush dust his checks. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. I felt my heart soar as I heard him speak and heat rise in my face.

"So I'll see you tonight then?" I asked him. He gave a curt nod and hurried back to town. I couldn't help but giggle as I saw his blush get darker as he left. Suddenly I felt like leaping for joy. I quickly ran down the hill and over the bridge. I ran across my fields with the sudden urge to sing _The Hills Are Alive _from the sound of music. I giggled at the thought of doing something as bizarre as that.

*******

"Well Finn, how do I look," I asked as I turned to the harvest sprite. I had decided to put my hair up in a pony tail for once and let my bangs hand down. I had changed from my normal work clothes to a dark blue skirt with black leggings. For a shirt I had a black sparkly shirt with a shawl that stopped just below her waist. I gave a little twirl in front of Finn and awaited his answer.

"You look really pretty, Hikari! I'm sure that Gill will think so to…," Finn said with a little chuckle at the end. I blushed a deep red as he said the last words. Gill was the mayor's son. He must have been to many parties with girls who were dressed better than me by a long shot.

"Finn, I don't think that you would be right about that. By the way, you do realize that you aren't coming, right?" I knew this would be upsetting for him, but I was afraid he would say something that would cause me to react in some way that would be embarrassing. I didn't want Gill to think that I was a freak.

As I predicted, Finn drooped knowing that he wouldn't come. I opened my mouth to suggest he celebrate the festival with the other sprites when I realized that there were no female harvest sprites. It had never occurred to me before that there was only the Harvest Goddess was a woman.

Speaking of Goddesses, I was going to be late. "Holy Goddess I need to get going. See ya later Finn!" I yelled to him as I raced out the door. I quickly turned around to get my shoes that I had forgotten in my hurry. I waved a quick good bye and ran as fast as I could to Flute Fields. As I got to the field, I could make out a silhouette of someone on the field. As I slowed down and crept closer to the top of the hill, I realized that it was Gill. Was I late? Or was he just earlier?

"Hello, Hikari," he said while he turned around. I could feel my face heating up and my thoughts clouding. I had no clue what to say to him. I was shaken out this daze when he continued talking. "It's…a really clear night. Good to see the stars." I nodded, afraid that I would stutter as I watched him walk toward me. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady," I heard him whisper as he placed a flower in my hair.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that the flower was white. I only knew of one flower that was similar to that in this season. The snowdrop flower. If anything, it was probably the same one I had seen earlier that day. I felt myself blush even darker than before. I was probably redder than a tomato at this point.

We continued to talk as we watched the stars above us glisten and sparkle brightly in the dark night. Above us, a shooting star zipped across the sky. I quickly pointed it out, telling him that we should each make a wish. He gave a nod and a quick smile before bowing his head as if he were in prayer. I mimicked his movement and found myself wishing that we could be closer. When I finished my wish I looked up and saw Gill standing beside me. Watching me. I felt myself redden as usual under his gaze.

"We…should go back. It's getting late…" he muttered with a sigh as he looked away…Wait…Why did he sigh? Was he sad to see me leave? Impossible was my initial thought. "I'll take you home," he continued as he took my hand and pulled me in the general direction of my home. We both walked in an awkward silence that felt as if it lasted for eternity. I wanted to say something but had no clue as to what. I also thought that speaking would cause the silence to be more awkward.

I was surprised when he suddenly stopped and let go of my hand. It was then I realized that we had arrived at my house. I felt my heart pang as I saw him look from me to my house. I walked to the door before turning back to him. "I…" I began before I was silenced when he suddenly yet gently kissed my forehead. I was…shocked to say the least. I never would have thought he had feelings for me of all people.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said quickly as he turned away. I felt my voice rise as I replied to him. I quickly turned and went into the house, closed the door, and slid to the floor.

"How was you date?" Finn asked as soon as I sighed. Then I started laughing. Gill's face was as red as a tomato when he left.

I had forgotten to give him the tomato and lavender.

*****

**Yup. Another sucky ending from me. I've lost a lot of inspiration since HE dumped me. I've been listening to sad break up songs and cried from remembering. Well…Yeah. See you whenever I get around to updating a story or posting a one-shot. They probably won't be too good I'll tell you right now. Bye.**


End file.
